tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainboom Sintson
rainboompony.tumblr.com This page is still a work on progress. Rainboom Is Not Very Good At Tumblr is an answer/story tumblr blog. It chronicles the life of a pony who's luck has just turned around, and is having trouble adjusting. He has a mild obsession with manes, and is extremely passionate about good manecare. He works as a professional manedressor for the Wonderbolts, and is in a relationship with a mare named Silver Dazzle. Early life Rainboom was born into a family of six: he had three sisters and two brothers. They were raised by his mother, but he was never made aware of his father, never even knowing his name, just knowing he was a pegasus. Because his mother was an earth pony, his siblings were a mix of earth ponies (his three sisters) and pegasi (his two brothers.) He was the youngest of them all, and often picked on and made fun of by his siblings, so he had become very close to his mother. Once he was old enough, he was sent off to Junior Flight School. Because of his size, mare-like appearance, speech disorder, inability to fly, and abnormal eyes, he was often the butt of many jokes. His classmates picked on and made fun of him relentlessly, more and more the older he got. Eventually bullies began to beat him up, and aware of his fear of heights, playing dangerous pranks such as tying his wings down and throwing him off the floating cloud campus, into a lake below. As he got older, his mother began to drift more and more from him, and took up drinking. She became an alcoholic, and was never around anymore. He became attached to a small comb he had found, and named it Gregory. In his loneliness, Gregory had become his best and only friend, who he always kept tucked away in his mane. This was the beginning of his fascination with manecare. On his graduation day, none of his family showed up to the ceremony. He decided to run away from home that night, bringing only Gregory and some photos of him and his mother. Screen Shot 2012-04-02 at 5.02.24 PM.png|Rainboom and Gregory Tumblr m0u5rlbqAW1r973obo1 500.png|Rainboom finding Gregory Tumblr m0ie0q6dq61r973ob.jpeg|Young rainboom and his mother (3) Tumblr m0id9zEHwD1r973ob.jpeg|Young rainboom and his mother (2) Tumblr m0icxdeig41r973ob.jpeg|Young rainboom and his mother (1) Turning point Several years after running away from home, he was working full time in the Ponyville salon sweeping floors, living in a dark studio apartment alone with Gregory. He never attempted to make contact with his family, and was content with living in solitude for the rest or of his life. One evening while at work, he was introduced to a mare named Silver Dazzle. She worked as a weather pony, and they ended up becoming great friends. A few months afterwords, Rainboom moved in with her. He then had the privilege of meeting Spitfire, who allowed him to work on her mane. She was so impressed with his work that she offered him a job as her personal manedresser, and then as the head manedresser for the Wonderbolts. He was able to convince Spitfire to let Silver try out for the Wonderbolts, and she is now part of the team. They live in a large house, larger then he could have ever imagined. He now lives in constant fear that he is going to wake up one day and all of this will have been a dream. He does not believe he deserves this much good fortune, and thinks that he might lose everything. However, most of his depression has left him, and he is starting to get used to his high society lifestyle. Silver Dazzle (coming soon) Spitfire (coming soon) Personality Rainboom is a very timid and frightened pony, It takes him a while to open up to somepony new. Most of the time he will come to Silver for protection if she is near. However, if he sees a pony in distress, he will do whatever he can to help. Rainboom is dangerously selfless at times, and is willing to put his life on the line to help a pony he's never even met before. In any other situation, he is afraid of everything, including heights, abandonment, and dirt.